Best night of my life
by Fiction reader 3199
Summary: This is my first story. Hope you like it. Its set in the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity decides she wants more than just staring at the beautiful blue planet in front of her. She wants to visit it and is amazed at what and who she finds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do NOT own sailor moon

Chapter 1

Serenity's POV

I stood on my balcony listening to the calm sounds of the night, letting the gentle breeze blow my long blonde hair out of my face. I looked up to the beautiful blue planet hanging in the middle of the star filled sky.

I always did this, it was so relaxing to just stare at the orb known as earth. I had heard many stories about it. It's beautiful blue oceans, it's shimmering green forests and it's magnificent collection of roses. The roses interested me the most, especially the red ones. I had always wanted to go there and experience the beauty for myself.

But unfortunately I never got the chance. I am the princess of the moon, and I have many royal duties to attend. This left no time to visit earth. Also I was never let out of sight of my guardians, the sailor scouts. They are also my best friends. They are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, each princesses of their own respective planets but also my sworn protectors.

My mother, Queen Serenity (the name is passed down), had been to earth many times and was good friends with the king. So I didn't see any reson why I shouldn't get to go.

With this thought I made a decision. I grabbed my cloak, quickly putting it on and focused on my destination. Earth.

There was a bright flash and I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Endymion's POV

I stood on my balcony in the cool night staring at the beautiful full moon.

I did this as much as I could. I loved the moon, especially a full one and I often dreamed of visiting it.

It is said to be pale and serene, with the people there living in peace and harmony. How I longed to experience it for myself.

But unfortunately I had never got the chance. I am the prince of the earth, and I had many royal duties to attend to. This left no time to visit the calm silver orb I so lovingly stared at.

My father had been many times and was good friends with the queen there. Maybe I could join him one tim...

A bright flash interrupted my thought and I looked in the direction it came from. It seemed to have been in the middle of my own private rose garden. I frowned. Only I was allowed in there.

Deciding to investigate I jumped into a tree near my balcony and climed down. I had done this many times before so it was easy to get down.

I then made my way through the maze of hedges to the direction I saw the light from.

As I reached my destination I gasped at what I found.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serenity's POV

I closed my eyes as I waited for the transportation to be completed and the light to fade. When I opened them again I gasped at what I saw.

Before me was the most beautiful rose garden I had ever seen. There were bushes full of different roses making the whole place smell sweet.

I turned around trying to take in my surroundings. Then I saw I beautiful white fountain with sparkling water gushing down from the top. I walked over and sat down on it, looking at my reflection. Then I saw something else in the reflection and I whipped my head round to see it. The moon. My home.

It was so beautiful. It was full and seemed to light up the whole planet. At that moment I was content. I had finally visited the planet I had longed to witness and I had seen the full beauty of my home.

I then heard a rustle behind me and I whipped my head round once again this time in nervousness as I realised that I wasn't supposed to be here. I gasped at what or rather who I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Endymion's POV

I stared at the angel before me. She was sitting on the fountain facing the opposite direction, staring at the moon. I couldn't see her face but i did see that she had long blonde hair that was done up in a strange hairstyle. Two buns on each side of her head with pigtails of hair trailing out.

I moved closer a bit wanting to see this girl better, to find out who she was. There was a slight rustling as my arm brushed against a rose bush. Is wasn't very loud but it was enough. She whipped her head round and stared at me worldly for a moment before that expression melted away and she seemed to stare at me with as much awe as I was feeling towards her.

She was a ethereal.

She had beautiful cerulean blue eyes that seemed to be able to see right through him to his deepest emotions. A golden crescent moon glistened on her forehead.

Serenity's POV

I stared in awe at the man in front of me. He was like no man I had ever seen before, with dark ebony hair and deep blue eyes that seemed full to the brim with emotion.

Venus often talked about love but I had never imagined what it would feel like up until this moment.

This was the best night of my life.


End file.
